Yugi's house burnt down!
by Blueray-dragon-girl
Summary: Yugi and Yami no longer have a place to live, so they try to live with other Yu-Gi-Oh charactors definantly gonna be mad! btw I'm a brit chick so no abuse for my yaoi fic!
1. Sugar high kids

Yugi's house burnt down!  
  
Chapter 1 - Internet addicted Yami and sugar high kids  
  
Genre - Humor  
  
Blueraydragon@yahoo.co.uk Rated - Pg-14+  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Summary: Yugi's house burnt down and now he and his yami have nowhere to stay, insanity follows when they try to live with other Yu-Gi-Oh characters plus may include guys from my 2nd fanfic.  
  
Me:*rubs hands* Let the weirdness commence! Muhahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Yugi:*looks at ruins of house* Come on lets go see if Kaiba will let us stay for a while.  
  
Yami:*shocked* No way Kaiba won't even let us sleep in Joey's dog house!  
  
Yugi:*stunned* Joey has a dog house?  
  
Yami:*looks at sky* Everyone knows that Joey has a dog house, Kaiba built it so he can stay over when Serenity visits.  
  
Yugi:*still shocked* JOEY HAS A DOG HOUSE?  
  
Yami:*drags Yugi* Alright that's enough I remember why no one told you now!  
  
Yugi:*being dragged* Joey has a dog house?  
  
Outside the Kaiba mansion ringing doorbell.  
  
Seto:*opens door* What the fuck do you want?  
  
Yugi:*sweatdrop* Our house burnt down. Can we stay with you for a while?  
  
Yami:*puppy dog eyes* Please Seto.  
  
Seto:*shrugs* Oh alright but you break anything valuable and you're out.  
  
Yugi and Yami:*shout* HAI!  
  
3 weeks later..  
  
Yami:*walking in to Seto's office* Hey Seto can I go on the internet?  
  
Seto:*growls* No I'm cutting you off.  
  
Yami:*pleads* Why? Why? Why? Why? Tell me why?  
  
Seto:*flatly* You want a reason? Fine you have run up a huge phone bill in a few short weeks. So I'm cutting you off.  
  
Yami:*runs from office screaming* RRRRRAAAAAAAAA HELP ME I NEED THE INTERNET!!!!!  
  
Seto:*sweatdrop* He acts like it's the end of the world. Old people *looks at computer* Aw shit that bastard made me delete my report.  
  
Yugi and Mokuba talking together..  
  
Yugi: Hey Mokuba got any sugar?  
  
Mokuba:*grins* Yeah here ya go Yugi eat up *passes him candy*  
  
Yugi:*eats candy* Heh I'm gonna get hyper. Give me more now.  
  
Mokuba:*sweatdrop* Alright take it easy though *eats candy*  
  
An hour later Yugi and Mokuba run around the house and find Yami looking pretty freaked.  
  
Yami:*stares at the pair* Ra the internet monsters have come for me.  
  
Yugi:*loony face* Yami's gone nuts look at Yami.  
  
Mokuba:*hyper* You're Yami looks really weird like that.  
  
Yami:*cowers* Get away from me back off you won't take me alive never! By the light of Ra I shall kill you all *leaps at Yugi throttles him* Die midget!  
  
Mokuba:*rolls on floor laughing* Heh heh heh crazy old man ha.  
  
Yugi:*choking* Help me you baka don't just sit there laughing.  
  
Mokuba:*tries to help Yugi*  
  
Eventually they got Yami under control somehow and had managed to tie him up, then hoisted him and hung Yami from a very large chandelier.  
  
Yami:*struggling to break free* AGH LET ME GO! I NEED TO DESTROY THOSE INTERNET MONSTERS! AAAGGGHHH!  
  
In Seto's living room..  
  
Mokuba:*insane giggle* Wanna play baseball? *pulls out base ball bat*  
  
Yugi:*grins* Ok *grabs a collectable star trek plate* You better get ready Mokuba here it comes *throws plate*  
  
Mokuba:*swings bat* HAI! *plate smashes in to bits* Heh this is fun throw me another one.  
  
They kept this up until Seto came in and saw them playing base ball with his plate collection.  
  
Seto:*rages* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? HAVE YOU TWO HAD SUGAR? AND WHY IS YAMI HANGING FROM A CHANDIELER?  
  
Mokuba:*hides behind a sofa* It was Yugi's idea, he gave me the candy and Yami tried to kill us!  
  
Yugi:*runs round Seto* Yay maypole round and round the maypole.  
  
Seto:*grabs Yugi* Alright that does it you and Yami are outta here, I warned you *kicks Yugi and Yami outside*  
  
Outside...  
  
Yami:*crosses arms* Well this is just great thanks a lot Yugi.  
  
Yugi:*doing headstands* Lets find somewhere else to live *runs off*  
  
Yami:*runs after him* Wait up! Bloody shrimp sure can run fast when he's hyper-active.  
  
Me:*laughs insanely* Next time you're living with Marik and Malik. Heh I can just imagine what's going to happen, cos I'm writing this fic.  
  
Yami and Yugi:*cry* You wouldn't dare?  
  
Me:*evil grin* Oh yes I would!  
  
Marik = hikari Malik = yami  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Do as we say or your hikari gets it

Chapter 2 - Do as we say or your hikari gets it  
  
Blueraydragon@yahoo.co.uk Rated - Pg-14+  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Me:*grinning* Are you 2 ready to go?  
  
Yami:*cringes* No. Please don't make us.  
  
Yugi:*whines* That terrible twosome will do horrible things.  
  
Me:*shakes head* Ra you're both wimps *points* Now get going this fic don't write itself.  
  
Yugi and Yami:*sadly walk away* Ok you win we'll go.  
  
Me:*berates herself* Why am I being mean to Yami? He's my favorite!  
  
Marik = hikari Malik = yami  
  
Hikari and his yami shaking uncontrollably by the front door of Marik and Malik, arguing over who should ring the door bell.  
  
Yami: You do it.  
  
Yugi:*pokes him* No you do it.  
  
Yami:*shoves him back* I told you to do it, obey me cos I'm Pharaoh.  
  
Yugi:*glares* Go shove the puzzle up your arse, now you push it.  
  
Yami:*wide-eyed shock* I can't believe you said that *anime dust cloud fight*  
  
Marik:*opens door looking annoyed* Ra you two make enough noise to wake the dead, you woke up my yami and he gets pissed off when people wake him up.  
  
Yugi and Yami:*stop fighting* G g gomen.  
  
Marik:*sighs* Come in and face the music.  
  
They walk in and Malik grabs Yugi and ties him to a chair, then runs off and comes back with a bottle of chocolate sauce.  
  
Yami:*worried* What are you doing to Yugi?  
  
Malik:*evil chuckle* I want you to help us play a few pranks on Isis, and if you don't your hikari gets a hair full of chocolate sauce.  
  
Marik:*runs off comes back with a jar of mustard* And if you still don't cooperate I'll dump the mustard.  
  
Yugi:*scared* Help me Yami or my hair will be ruined!  
  
Yami:*begs* Ok I'll do whatever you want just don't dump that stuff on my aibou.  
  
Malik:*sniggers* Heh you call the short arse aibou?  
  
Marik:*evil grin* Alright Yugi's safe for now, lets start our pranking campaign on Isis.  
  
Sitting in the kitchen discussing plans, they could hear Yugi whimpering in the other room.  
  
Yami:*suggestive* How about letting loose a swarm of Scarab beetles in her house?  
  
Marik:*dully* Did that last week!  
  
Malik: We could cut off her water supply.  
  
Yami:*shakes head* Too nice. Oh I think we should take the Millennium necklace and force feed it to Joey.  
  
Marik:*snickers* I like the way you think Pharaoh, but there's a law protecting dogs from giving them indigestion with inedible food.  
  
Malik:*grins* We could kidnap Anzu tell her a friend is danger and say Isis won't help, make sure she goes in to friendship rant 10012 and watch Isis die of boredom *takes a breath*  
  
Marik:*flatly* Did that yesterday.  
  
Yami:*rolls eyes* You must've pulled every prank under the sun *sighs* How about we set Isis up on a fake date with Seto Kaiba and tell her to wait on a bridge?  
  
Malik:*cackles* Brilliant I love it *tries to glomp Yami*  
  
Yami:*backs off* Get away from you psycho-path.  
  
Marik:*giggles* He'd take that as a compliment. I'll call Isis.  
  
The trio are hiding in an alley watching Isis wait for her fake date to show up, all three are trying to suppress bouts of laughter.  
  
Isis:*looks at watch* Where is he? Marik said Seto would be here at 8pm, its now 8.30pm and he hasn't shown I'm beginning to think I've been tricked again *sees Seto walking along with Serenity* Seto why are with you Serenity?  
  
Seto:*sneers* Its none of your business!  
  
Isis:*stares* You're supposed to be on a date with me.  
  
Seto:*confused* Are you on drugs? What the fuck are you on about?  
  
Isis:*blushes* Err my brother called me said you wanted a date.  
  
Serenity:*mad* Well as you can see me and Seto are the ones dating.  
  
Seto:*shoves past Isis* You've obliviously been fooled baka.  
  
Isis:*left gawking then cries*  
  
Marik and Malik:*laughing loudly* Classic the look on her face is priceless, Pharaoh you're a genius.  
  
Isis:*hears them and storms over*  
  
Marik and Malik:*see her* Oh shit.  
  
Isis:*yells* YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!  
  
Marik:*gulps* It wasn't our idea honest.  
  
Malik:*fearful* It was Pharaoh's idea he made us do it.  
  
Isis:*looks behind them* I don't see him. You're lying.  
  
Marik and Malik:*hold on to each other* We're dead!  
  
While Marik and his yami were rolling around with laughter, Yami saw his chance of escape and ran to rescue Yugi from the clutches of the insane pair.  
  
Yami:*bursting in to house* Yugi I've come to rescue you.  
  
Yugi:*wriggling* About time hurry up and get me free I really need to pee.  
  
Yami: Stop moving I'll have you out on a minute *undoes rope* You're free.  
  
Yugi:*runs to bathroom* Wait for me I really need to go.  
  
Yami:*panics* Ok but Marik and Malik could be back any second.  
  
Luckily Yugi did his business in record time and they escaped from the house of hell, now they had to decide who else to stay with.  
  
Me: Enjoy your stay in hell?  
  
Yami:*snorts* Why don't you go to hell?  
  
Me:*tuts* Yami I know its my fault your house burnt down but you don't have to be mean.  
  
Yami:*scowls* Yes I do, my aibou had to go to therapy because of Malik.  
  
Me:O_O I'm sorry you can live with Anzu next to make up for it.  
  
Yugi:*coming back from therapy* I think that's even worse.  
  
Me:*shrugs* Oh well never mind.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Shinging friendship card

Chapter 3 - Shining friendship card  
  
Blueraydragon@yahoo.co.uk Rated - Pg-14+  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Yami: Can I ask a dumb question? How exactly did our house burn down?  
  
Me:*nervous grin* Erm well since I'm part girl and part dragon, I had a major sneezing fit and blew a flaming bogey at your house.  
  
Yugi: So that's how it happened.  
  
Yami:*pulls Yugi away* I am resigned to our fate.  
  
Me:*smiles* ^_^ Aren't they good?  
  
Alright Yugi and Yami are staying with Anzu aka girl who rants a lot and has no personality. Someone shoot her!  
  
Anzu:*claps hands* Yay you've come to stay with me.  
  
Yami:*grumbles* Not by choice.  
  
(note - Get on with it)  
  
Yugi:*rolls eyes* No we're staying with the man in the moon.  
  
Anzu:*odd look* Anyway come in we're gonna play happy families.  
  
Yugi and Yami:*on knees* NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Anzu:*ignores their complaint* Yami can be the dad, I'll be the mum and Yugi is the baby.  
  
Yami:*horror* You have to be joking?  
  
Yugi:*whimpers* I don't want to be a baby.  
  
Anzu:*glares*  
  
After fighting to get Yugi all dressed up in to a frilly, pink baby suit with matching bonnet, Anzu set about finding something for Yami to wear.  
  
Yami:*stifled laugh* Aibou you look really stupid dressed like that.  
  
Yugi:*huffs* Come over here and say that and see what happens you royal pain in the arse.  
  
Anzu:*holding up horrible orange and green checkered suit* Oh you'll look so sweet in this Yami.  
  
Yami:*choking on mortification* Ra may the ground swallow me now.  
  
Yugi:*laughs at Yami's horrified face*  
  
Anzu:*trade mark evil laugh* Muhahahahahahahaha. Ah the terror of it I can't write anymore, what of course I can the show must go on. Time to play happy families *shudders*  
  
Yami:*scratching* Gah this suit itches like crazy argh ggggrrrrr bitch.  
  
Anzu:*sing song* Hi honey I'm home!  
  
Yami:*downcast* Shit she's started already.  
  
Anzu:*annoyed* I said hi honey I'm home.  
  
Yugi:*gurgles* Goo goo ga ga.  
  
Yami:*toneless* Yeah hi babe *shudders*  
  
Anzu:*goes over to Yugi and tickles him under chin* Aw how's my little baby?  
  
Yugi:*shoots a dirty look* Goo.  
  
Yami:*cracks* I can't take anymore this is torture.  
  
Anzu:*shocked* But we've only been playing for a minute.  
  
Yami:*yells and pulls out shotgun* I don't care I'm gonna kill you then get the insurance heh.  
  
Yugi:*cheers* GO YAMI.  
  
Anzu:*slowly backs away* This isn't in the game and I don't have life insurance, the company wouldn't give me any.  
  
Yami:*smirks* Too bad time to say goodbye "honey" *blows her head off with shotgun* Hmm if she had a brain that might have actually hurt.  
  
Yugi:*rips off baby clothes* Lets go before someone finds out what you did, I'm fed up of being humiliated.  
  
Yami:*throws away gun* Agreed we're outta here.  
  
Both:*run out of house at top speed*  
  
Me:*shuddering* Oh the horrors that are known as Anzu's house.  
  
Yugi:*cowering* Please no more I beg of you Ruth no more.  
  
Yami:*hugging Yugi* My poor aibou.  
  
Me:*sweatdrop* Geez I didn't know you hated Anzu that much.  
  
Yugi:*clutching at Yami and wailing* I wanna go home wwwaaaahhhhh!  
  
Yami:*looks at me* When can we go home?  
  
Me:*ponders* When its been rebuilt until then you're going to Ryou's and Bakura's place, you shouldn't have too much trouble there I hope.  
  
Yami:*depressed* You don't have a clue do you? To be continued 


	4. C is for checkers or D is for draughts

Chapter 4 - C is for checkers (or D is for draughts)  
  
Blueraydraon@yahoo.co.uk Rated - Pg-14+  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Bakura:*snarls* Oi you. How come I do a no show until now?  
  
Me: Cos the whole story is basically humor, so unlike my 2nd fic where Marik and you are comic relief you're not really needed.  
  
Bakura:*looks upset* Meany I'm your 2nd fave character and I get a small part in this fic, while in your 1st one I had a major part.  
  
Me:*scolds* Quit moaning.  
  
Yami:*sticks out tongue*  
  
Me: Oh and Bakura your house better be tidy cos Yugi and Yami are staying with you this chapter, also Marik might show up since he's my 3rd fave.  
  
Bakura:*snaps* NANI? *sighs* Well if Marik is coming round everything will be fine *heart eyes* Oh Marik my love sent to me from heaven above.  
  
Me*smiles with sweatdrop* Ah don't they make such a kawaii couple Marik and Bakura?  
  
Yugi: You know I like Ryou, but its Bakura who worries me.  
  
Yami:*smiles* I can handle the tomb robber.  
  
Ryou:*opening door with serene smile* I heard about your house gomen, come in make yourself at home *calls* Bakura we got guests.  
  
Bakura:*pokes his head out of a room and snorts* Oh fucking great! What the hell are you doing letting them in here?  
  
Ryou:*sweatdrop* Be nice Bakura.  
  
Bakura:*glares* Hell no.  
  
Yugi:*nervous grin* Thanks Ryou *walks in to house*  
  
Yami:*eyeing Bakura with caution*  
  
Bakura:*evil grin* Ryou I'm gonna use the phone.  
  
Ryou:*sighs* I can't stop you, so why bother telling me?  
  
Yugi:*sits on sofa* I'm hungry!  
  
Yami: Got any food Ryou for my aibou?  
  
Ryou: Oh sure I'll get some food *goes to get food*  
  
Bakura:*comes in with evil chuckle* Heh  
  
Yugi:*stares* Yami I don't like the look of Bakura's face.  
  
Yami:*sniggers* Neither do I but you don't see me complaining about it.  
  
Half an hour later..  
  
Door bell: *DING-DONG*  
  
Bakura:*shouts* I'LL GET IT *opens door* Yay you came over did you bring it?  
  
Marik:*grins and holds up a game of checkers* See for yourself.  
  
Both:*walk in to room where Yugi, Ryou and Yami are*  
  
Ryou:*curious* What is Marik doing here?  
  
Bakura:*snarls* I invited him baka.  
  
Ryou:*flinches* Ok.  
  
Yami and Yugi:*sweatdrop*  
  
Marik:*sets up checkers board on a table* Who's playing first?  
  
Yami:*jumps up* I will I love checkers.  
  
Bakura:*slitted eyes* Fine then I challenge you, be warned I am an excellent player.  
  
Yugi: How come you know how to play checkers?  
  
Marik:*rolls eyes* We Egyptians invented the game.  
  
Yami:*nods* 5000yrs ago.  
  
5 mins later..  
  
Yami:*dancing* Ha in your face tomb robber I win.  
  
Bakura:*hops round like a Mexican jumping bean* Agh you cheated, you cheated. Yah himar!  
  
(note - Yah himar is Egyptian for "you donkey" heh)  
  
Yami:*dark look* Tomb robber how dare you call me the almighty Pharaoh a donkey.  
  
Marik:*rolls on floor laughing* Well right about now you look like one you ass.  
  
Yami:*glares daggers at them both* Right I'm going to give you an almighty pounding *rolls up sleeves*  
  
Bakura and Marik:*squeal and run away* Eeeeeppppp!!!  
  
*anime dust cloud fight*  
  
Ryou:*groans* My house! Yugi your Yami is ruining my house.  
  
Yugi:*sweatdrop* Gomen. Ryou:*anime fall* Is that all you can say?  
  
Yugi:*nervous grin* Erm hai.  
  
Bakura:*dragging Yami and grabs Yugi* You two are out. One I don't like cheats, two I hate losing and three I despise munchkin wanna be's.  
  
Yami: Is there a fourth reason?  
  
Yugi:*glares at Yami* You have to make it worse?  
  
Bakura:*smirks as he throws them outside* Yeah I want to be alone with Marik *grabs Ryou and throws him out too*  
  
Marik:*waves and shuts the door* Bye losers.  
  
Yami:*stares at door* Ra this is unfair.  
  
Yugi:*frowns* Its your fault this time so don't blame me.  
  
Ryou:*annoyed* My yami threw me out of my own home *sobs* I hate my yami.  
  
Marik:*dumps a bucket of water on Ryou* Bakura said shut the fuck up you pathetic hikari.  
  
Yami:*stunned* Nice isn't he?  
  
Me: Ha that was fun.  
  
Yami:*scowling* No it wasn't!  
  
Ryou:*shivering* I think I have a cold.  
  
Me:*glomps Ryou* Aw poor Ryou.  
  
Yugi:*points excitedly* Heh you're hugging Ryou and he all wet.  
  
Me:*stern look at Yami* Did you give him sugar?  
  
Yami:*kicks floor* Might have done to keep him quiet.  
  
Ryou:*sneezes* Help me!  
  
Me:*worried* Oooh I'll get my sister she'll look after you *runs off*  
  
Yugi:*playing with a large dust ball* Look I have a new pet its name is fluffy.  
  
Yami:o_O That's nice aibou.  
  
To be continued.... 


	5. Eveningstars, Dan and Draco

Chapter 5 - The Eveningstars, Draco and Dan  
  
Blueraydragon@yahoo.co.uk Rated - Pg - 14+  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I do own Eden, Rosetta, and Talon Eveningstar who are based on me, my sister and brother. I also own Dan Heath and Draco Merrison who are based on my friends Casey and Matt, our personalities are the same all else is fiction.  
  
Me:*cheers* Yay you two are staying with the Eveningstars and their friends this chapter.  
  
Yami:*grins* Somewhere fun for once and no torture for this chapter.  
  
Eden:*skips* Come on then Yami *grabs him* Time to go to our place oh you too Yugi.  
  
Yugi:*smiles* At least you didn't forget about me.  
  
Me:*evil grin* Heh no torture hey? We'll see won't we?  
  
Yugi:*staring at the house* Whoa this place is bigger than Kaiba's mansion.  
  
Dan:*beckons them in* Hey guys come in we're gonna do popcorn.  
  
Yami:*runs in to kitchen* Let me pop some please!  
  
Rosetta:*laughs* Sure here put it in the saucepan when its hot ok?  
  
Yami:*nods*  
  
Yugi:*odd look* You sure its wise letting Yami pop popcorn?  
  
Draco:*pats Yugi* What can possible go wrong Yugi?  
  
Talon:*sniggers* Depends on what you mean.  
  
While Yami was busy popping the corn, Yugi was playing SSBM with Draco, Dan, and Talon. Rosetta just watched laughing every now and then when Yugi lost.  
  
Yugi:*throws controller to the floor* Damn it I hate this game lets play something else.  
  
Rosetta:*changes the game* Sure I'll play against you on Bloody Roar Extreme *smirks* Prepare to be beaten little Yugi though I'm a girl I'm an excellent player.  
  
Yugi:*huffs* Gah beaten to a bloody pulp by a girl.  
  
Dan:*laughs* Ha you better stick to Duel Monsters ne?  
  
The short stuff was about to reply when they heard Yami yelling something from the kitchen.  
  
Yami:*running around* Help me gah the popcorn is attacking me *waves his arms around as popcorn flies out of the saucepan*  
  
Eden:*holding her sides* Yami you baka you're supposed to put the lid on before you pop it.  
  
Yami:*looks odd with popcorn stuck in his hair* She never said that *points at Rosetta* She just told me to put it in when the saucepan was hot. Talon:*laughing* He has a point Eden, but Yami you do look daft with popcorn in your hair.  
  
Draco:*sniggers* Yeah your hair looks like one of those jumpers with bobbles on.  
  
Rosetta, and Dan:*laugh uproariously* HA!  
  
Yugi:*pulls some popcorn off and eats it* It tastes all right though.  
  
All:*odd look at Yugi*  
  
With the popcorn mess tidied up and everyone settled down in front of the T.V Eden put in a Manga called Legend Of The Over-fiend a very bloody and violent Manga at that rated 18 cert. They were watching until the scene of demon slaying demons in horrible bloody ways came up and more besides.  
  
Yugi:*hiding face* Eeeewwww gross *glomps Yami* I'm scared.  
  
Yami:*spills popcorn* Aibou get off me its only an anime sheesh *mumbles* Wuss.  
  
Yugi:*glares* What did you call me?  
  
Yami:*rolls eyes* I called you a wuss.  
  
All:*sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi:*mad* NANI?  
  
Rosetta: I think we better stop them.  
  
Dan:*sniggering* No I want to see this!  
  
Draco:*also sniggering* Me too.  
  
Yami:*taunting* Wuss you are a wuss Yugi is a wimp *dances around taunting Yugi*  
  
Eden:*panics* Alright you two calm down before..  
  
Yugi:*leaps for Yami and starts a dust cloud fight* I'll teach you to call me a wuss and a wimp. Take this *punches Yami*  
  
Yami:*laughing* Is that supposed to hurt? You punch like a girl!  
  
Yugi:*kicks Yami in the balls*  
  
Talon:*screws up his face* Man I feel your pain I really do!  
  
Yami:*in pain* Alright Yugi you win gomen for calling you a wuss.  
  
Eden:*runs from room comes back with an ice pack* Here Yami this will help with any swelling *giggles*  
  
Yami:*whining takes ice pack and places it on his crutch* Arigato Eden ow oh it hurts.  
  
Rosetta:*giggles* Oh you act like such a baby, grow up Yami.  
  
Yugi:*next to Yami* Gomen Yami but you made me mad.  
  
Yami:*whimpers*  
  
Dan: When you're able to move I suggest you find somewhere else to stay, one fight a week is about all we can handle.  
  
Draco:*sniggers* Heh yeah.  
  
Eden:*pouts* Damn the clan has spoken, and I was looking forward to Yami staying here for awhile.  
  
The Eveningstars, Dan and Draco wave goodbye to Yami and Yugi as they leave the enormous mansion.  
  
Rosetta:*waving* Bye short stuff bye Yami come back to visit when you're house is re-built.  
  
Yami:*kicks a stone* Aw nuts I wanted time alone with Eden for a change.  
  
Yugi:*rolls eyes* No such luck, lets see if Tristen will let us stay with him.  
  
Me:*shouts* TRISTEN?!  
  
Tristen: Hai?  
  
Me:*whacks Tristen* I wasn't calling you damn it, I was asking a question now fuck off!  
  
Tristen:*head down sulks off* If you say so.  
  
Me:*looking at Yami* Tristen you want to stay with shark head?  
  
Yugi:*nods and smiles* Hai.  
  
Yami: She was asking me baka.  
  
Yugi:*glares*  
  
Me:*looks at the heavens* Do you know how boring the next chapter is going to be?  
  
Yugi and Yami:*shake head* No.  
  
Me:*sighs* Lets find out next chapter then.  
  
To be continued.... 


	6. Boring, boring dead

Chapter 6 - Boring, boring dead  
  
Blueraydragon@yahoo.co.uk Rated - Pg - 14+  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Me:*jumping* Hey look you guys reviews. Ok I never thought about posting this fic here until after chapter 5, or the other one til after chapter 3. So you all probably wondering what the hell Bakura and I were on about, I have a couple of fics on this website...  
  
Bakura:*runs in* Oh you mean the one that Amy hosts and is dedicated to me?  
  
Me:*sweatdrop* Hai that one, go to  
  
Yami: You also have a question to answer.  
  
Me: Oh right! Not being rude but the whole point of the fic is Yugi and Yami live in a different house each chapter, and this chapter they are living with Tristen so it will be.. short!  
  
Yugi:*puppy dog eyes* Can we take these with us? *has a bag of fun stuff*  
  
Me: Naze?  
  
Yugi:*still doing puppy dog eyes* Tristen is dull we're going to need things to do.  
  
Me:*shields eyes* Gah the puppy dog eyes gets me every time. Sure Yugi go ahead.  
  
Yami:*sighs* Oh thank Ra.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Tristen's house Yami, Yugi and Tristen sitting around doing sweet fuck all, like I said Tristen is bboooorrinnnnggggg!  
  
Yugi:*starts looking through bag*  
  
Tristen:*curious* Hey what are you doing?  
  
Yugi:*sighs* Looking for something to do. Do you have any idea how boring it is here?  
  
Yami:*nods* My aibou has a point sharky.  
  
Tristen:*frowns* Yami don't call me that.  
  
Yugi:*cheers* Hey lookie a pogo stick yay.  
  
Yami:*arches eyebrow* A pogo stick? How the hell did a pogo stick fit in that bag?  
  
Yugi:*shrugs* Don't know but there's two more in here *holds up all three pogo sticks*  
  
Tristen:*grins* One for all of us. *grabs pogo stick* Yippee! *bounces around on pogo stick and bangs his head on the ceiling* OW that damn well hurt.  
  
Yami:*sniggers* Perhaps we should go outside I suggest the park.  
  
Tristen:*rubbing head* Good idea! Why didn't I think of it? Yugi and Yami:*yell* COS YOU'RE DUMB!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the park....  
  
Tristen:*on the pogo stick* Whee hey guys this is so fun.  
  
Yugi:*pulls out a metal pole* Heh.  
  
Yami:*stunned* What are you going to do with that pole?  
  
Yugi:*naughty grin* You'll see Yami you'll see.  
  
Tristen:*laughing* Ha this is great I feel so free!  
  
Yugi aimed the pole and threw it the pole managed to lodge itself in the pogo stick's springs which, caused Tristen to bounce once really high then fly straight in to the lake. When he swam back to shore he looked very pissed off.  
  
Tristen:*mad* Who did that?  
  
Yami:*points at Yugi* He did it.  
  
Yugi:*glares* I so did not it was Marik *points in Marik's direction who just happened to be walking through*  
  
Tristen:*storms off* Oi Marik you are going to pay for throwing that metal pole.  
  
Marik:*doesn't have a clue* What fucking pole?  
  
Tristen:*fuming punches Marik* Don't you give me that I know you threw it Yugi said you did.  
  
Marik:*glares at Yugi* Oh he did, did he? *punches Tristen knocks him to the ground* Midget when I'm done with shark head, I'm coming after you!  
  
Yami:*panics* Lets go aibou now.  
  
Yugi:*already running* Way ahead of you Yami.  
  
Laughing and running at the same time due to the fact Tristen was having the crap kicked out of him, Yami and Yugi ran straight to Joey's house and banged on the door then rushed in.  
  
Joey:*shocked* I guess it's the turn of me and Serenity to have you two here.  
  
Yami:*panting* Hai.  
  
Yugi:*also panting* Of course.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me:*grins* Tristen bashing.  
  
Yugi:*smiling* Next chapter I'm staying with my best friend!  
  
Yami:*chuckles* Finally a good run of luck.  
  
Me:*sniggers* I won't let you off easy if dare to sing "No matter what", cos you two are terrible at singing. Yami:*sad* That was a very mean thing to say.  
  
Yugi: Hai.  
  
Me: But its true neither of you can sing.  
  
Yugi and Yami:*singing out of tune* How'd it come to this after all we been through two of a pair now on opposite side...  
  
Me:*runs away covering ears* Agh make them stop, make them stop!  
  
Bakura:*evil grin* Sure thing Ruth.  
  
The singing stops because Bakura had tied Yugi and Yami up along with taping their mouths shut.  
  
Me:*scolds* Bakura there are nicer ways of dealing with bad singing.  
  
Bakura:*blank look* Really? Oh well.  
  
Me:*sighs* Tomb robbers sheesh.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
